Red scarf of fate
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Mikasa and Sasha go out and play in the snow together. Worrying Sasha may get cold, Mikasa finds a solution. MikaSasha, Yuri/lesbian, Modern A/U, *Oneshot*, fluff, MikasaxSasha


**Mikasa shares her scarf with Sasha so she doesn't cold**

 **fluff ensues**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

Sasha burst out of the apartment door happily, throwing her hands in the air and laughing. Watching the snow fall around them silently like frozen white petals, slowly blanketing the ground. Her ponytail bobbing and swaying behind her, whipping about and dancing behind her like a playful puppy tail.

Her eyes filled with a cheerful joy and glee of pure wonder, as if she had never seen snow before. Her breath thick and heavy in the cold air, like a dragon breathing out pure smoke. She hurried out into the street quietly, spinning around and laughing as she felt the snow fall on her face. The thick blankets of already fallen snow surrounding her.

Pure laughter and happiness in her tone, unable to get enough of the cold. Amazed by the natural magic surrounding her, reaching her hands out to the sky as if she was trying to capture every one in her hands to keep. Dancing about in the snow like a little fairy from a children's book, full of mischief and playfulness.

Mikasa followed her hyperactive girlfriend silently, her red scarf wound tightly around her face. Her dark hair framing her face and gently flowing behind her as she walked. Though she was quiet and appeared stoic, she was in fact very happy. Wishing she could capture this moment forever yet just content with making it a memory in her mind.

She may not have enjoyed being cold but she did find the snow to be very beautiful. Reminding her of being a young child and watching it from inside next to a toasty log fire. Simply content with just watching it fall around her like a giant blanket of white. Reminding her of the rare beauty in the world she had once forgotten.

But she enjoyed seeing Sasha have fun, her childish innocence bringing a warmth to her heart. Making her realize that Sasha had been the salvation she needed from the demons of her past. Making her realize the world was not as ugly as she once believed, reminding her that beauty did still exist in the world and Sasha had reminded her of that.

"It's so lovely Mika, like shaved ice or petals!" she laughed. Kicking the snow causing billows of fresh flakes to fly everywhere, some even hitting her face causing her to splutter. The brushing it out of her face and bursting into a fit of laughter of her own antics, unable to get enough. Spinning on her feet as if it was an ice rink.

Mikasa smiled warmly, watching her girlfriend frolic in the cold weather. A childish innocence about her that truly warmed Mikasa's heart and caused her heart to swell with love. Even in cold weather or the worst of any situation, Sasha was still herself. She never let anything get her down and came out of it in the end, stronger than ever.

Sasha shook her head, clearing any flakes from her hair. Her nose now red from the cold and her cheeks rosy, but her smile still beamed from her face despite using so much energy. She turned to Mikasa with a look of hope and eagerness, wanting her girlfriend to share the moment as much as she was enjoying herself too.

"We should get pork buns or ramen, its great in this type of weather" she cried. Warm comfort food always tasted best in the snow, it warmed you up inside and made you feel so happy. She remembered back in high school she would always get ramen after school with Jean, Marco and Connie. Good times, the four of them just joking about and having fun.

Mikasa nodded her eyes lighting up "Sounds good" she replied. She hadn't eaten ramen in a long time, but she recalled once getting some with Armin and Eren after school before graduation. Because of studies she had gotten used to cooking her own food as it was cheaper, but she enjoyed going out every now and again on payday.

She then loosened her scarf slowly and approached Sasha, causing the other girl to become confused. Even if she was a bit warm, removing her scarf would quickly drop her body temperature. She opened her mouth to argue and warn her girlfriend, but what she did next not only surprised her but silenced whatever words were about to come out.

Mikasa then wound the scarf around Sasha's neck too, the red material wrapping them both in its warmth. Like the red string of fate that proved when two people were fated to be. Sasha blushed at the gesture, her face now red from more than just the cold. Gazing at the dark-haired girl before her with a look of utter shock, not knowing what to say.

"There, now we won't get cold" Mikasa replied casually. Now she could wrap Sasha up in her warmth, protecting her from the harshness of the winter until they got some food. Sasha's scent would now be mixed into the scarf with this, meaning when she was away, Mikasa would be comforted when she missed her.

Sasha blushed, god damn it Mikasa was so cute it hurt. Though subtle, she showed affection in the most impactful ways possible. She then smiled shyly and kissed Mikasa's cheek affectionately, thanking her for worrying about her so much. She was truly spoiled by her love and happy to have her in her life.

Mikasa then blushed too but smiled back, her eyes gentle and loving. Her little ball of sunshine that cleared away the dark clouds that swirled her mind and heart. Slowly she reached out to take Sasha's hand as the snow fell slowly around them. Thick and heavy. Gazing into Sasha's brown eyes with a look of adoration.

The two then set off to get food, discussing between what would be best. The ground crunching underneath their feet as they walked down the street together. Pork buns to share or a hot bowl of ramen inside a warm restaurant with other people. It was rather hard to choose which one as they both sounded good.

The snow falling around them thick and heavy, while the two lovers walked down the street. Warm and toasty, while the cold winter night continued to cover Tokyo. The red scarf wrapped around them keeping them close and sharing their warmth.


End file.
